Insecurities
by hup123hup123slapslap
Summary: Robbie and Andre are dating but Tori just broke up with Beck. It was no secret that Andre liked her. Robbie breaks up with Andre because he thinks Andre still wants Tori. Things go downhill from there... Rodre slash and attempted suicide!
1. Chapter 1

HI!! Excuse me, I'm excited. I snagged the first Jat fic position, and now I've written the first Rodre fic. SCORE! Sorry, I was excited. I feel accomplished. –toes out all of the unfinished fics put on the backburner because of Victorious fics- Enjoy :D And another one word title…awesome.

**Warnings:** Slash, angst, evil-ish Rex (it'll make sense later), some Tori bashing (or just mean!Tori), angst, and general OC-ness I s'pose.

**Important Stuff: **So, Robbie/Andre established relationship, Rex speaks in italics because technically he's Robbie's inner thoughts…kinda XP

No beta, so all mistakes are mine. I really need a beta…

* * *

Apparently, it was breaking news when Tori broke up with Beck. Weren't there better things for people to do than gossip and speculate?

But it wasn't the gossiping about the break-up that was the big deal. No, it was about who Tori went after next that had Robbie worried.

Robbie was known for his anxiety and it was in full force today. He felt like he would vomit at any second.

It was an unofficial fact that Tori would be going after Andre next. She's stolen Jade's boyfriend, so why not steal Robbie's boyfriend next?

But, Robbie allowed himself to be hopeful. If Tori didn't confirm it, then it wasn't true. Those words circled around in his head, calming him down.

Then he'd overheard Tori and Trina talking in the hallway. He was invisible to them, as usual (well, when he wasn't talking and neither wanted something from him).

"Beck just wasn't the right guy for me." Tori sighed. "But Andre's been there for me since the beginning. I think he's the one I like."

"Isn't he dating that dweeb?" Trina made a face.

"Well yeah, but Andre likes me. I figured it out on my first day of school here. Trust me, Andre and I will be dating soon enough."

"Hey, I don't doubt it. That loser is no match for you."

Robbie swallowed hard and quietly walked away. Tori was going after Andre and she _knew _about Andre's crush on her. God, he was going to be sick…

"_You need to calm _down_!" _Rex ordered.

Robbie nodded and took in a few deep breaths. "Right, it's fine. Everything's fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"_I'm not saying _that_. Tori will crush you like a bug. Andre had a crush on her and probably still does." _

Robbie chewed on his lip nervously as he headed to the bathroom. He did not want to have this conversation with Rex in the hallway.

"No. Andre's dating me." Robbie hissed as soon as they were in the (thankfully) empty bathroom.

"_You're right; he won't break up with you." _

Robbie nodded. "Thank you."

"_He's too nice. He'll just stay with you out of pity." _

"That's not true!"

"_Yes it is. What have you got? You're a funny looking loser—" _

Robbie looked at himself in the mirror and felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"—_you basically have no friends—" _

It was true. Beck thought he was an idiot, Cat thought he was mean, Jade hated everyone, and now he knew Tori didn't like him at all.

"—_and you really don't—" _

"Shut up!" Robbie burst, throwing Rex across the room. Rex hit the wall with a dull _thud. _

But the voice in his head was still there, calling him an idiot. Now he didn't even have the relief of blaming the terrible words on his dummy. They were his own twisted, insecure thoughts.

Robbie locked himself in a stall and cried.

**.:.:Victorious:.:..:.:Victorious:.:..:.:Victorious:.:.**

Andre grinned when he saw Robbie in the hall. "Hey, where were you last period?"

Robbie shifted Rex in his arms and shrugged, keeping his red-rimmed eyes down. "Nowhere."

He tried to push past Andre but Andre grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Robbie, look at me."

Robbie stubbornly kept his eyes down. "You should go out with Tori." He muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Andre demanded, completely confused.

"Date Tori. She's talented and pretty and nice…"

"It sounds like_ you_ want to date her."

"Just go out with her ok? It's fine. And she wants you too."

Robbie tried to pull his arm away but Andre refused to let go.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Andre asked.

Robbie debated it for a second. He needed to let Andre date who he wanted to because he really was too nice to break Robbie's heart and go after Tori. Tori was everything that Robbie wasn't. Everything that Andre deserved.

"Yes. I'm breaking up with you."

And this time when Robbie tried to walk away, Andre let him.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUN!! This was supposed to be a simple one-shot but my muse had to turn the angst up 13 degrees.

Reviews are scrumptious!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, updation! That's not a word, but oh well. I have most of this written now, it's just a matter of typing them up, so updates should come quickly from now on.

**OH HEY! **I'm gonna shamelessly plug myself, k? If this lonely Rodre fic isn't enough for you, I've made a few Rodre videos -nod nod- They're on youtube, under the same account name that I have here. Just in case you're interested, I'm not trying to pressure you into checking out my stuff or anything lol

On another note, thanks for your reviews! I honestly didn't expect this many for this pairing at all, so yay!

And just to clear up confusion, I wrote this so everyone in the school knows Andre is bi. (Long author's note is long)

* * *

Andre watched Robbie walk away, his face a mixture of pain and anger. He just couldn't wrap his head around what had just happened. Had he done something wrong? _Said _something wrong?

He'd thought things were going great with them. How could things have gone wrong so quickly?

"No. There's no way that just happened." Andre muttered, trying to convince himself of that fact.

"No way what happened?"

Andre jumped and spun around. He sighed when he saw Tori's overly cheerful face. "Nothing." He replied slowly.

"Oh come on, you can tell me anything." Tori schooled her expression into one of concern.

Andre looked behind him, hoping the other boy was coming back, a huge grin on his face, laughing about how gullible Andre was. But Robbie wasn't there. "I…Robbie just broke up with me."

Tori struggled to hide her smile. "I'm sorry Andre."

"It's not your fault."

_Of course it was. _Tori thought, covering up her giggle with a small cough. She'd known Robbie was there the whole time. She'd _planned _it. Thanks to Cat – her naivety really came in handy sometimes – she knew exactly what Robbie weak points were.

Number one: lack of confidence.

Cat had told her all about Robbie's parent's constant disappointment in him and all the bullying he'd received throughout life. It was enough to damage anyone's self-esteem.

Tori placed a hand on Andre's shoulder reassuringly. "Well, it couldn't have been too serious if he broke it off so suddenly right? You two seemed fine yesterday."

"Yeah, I know!"

"Is there anything I can do?" She squeezed his shoulder gently.

Andre smiled at her. He was glad she was there for him right now. "You want to hang out tonight? I could use a friend."

"Of course." Tori replied curtly, knowing she had to get away from Andre before she started to laugh at how amazingly perfect things had turned out. "But, I promised Cat I'd help her with math so I've got to run. Bye." She turned, a triumphant grin spreading across her face.

"Bye Tori. Thanks." Andre called after her, too distracted to suspect anything. He had to worry about Robbie right now.

**..(eat it Victorious wiki) **

Andre didn't get a chance to talk to Robbie again until school was over. They didn't have any afternoon classes together so Andre ended up having to corner Robbie at his locker.

As soon as he saw Andre coming, Robbie shoved his head into his locker, hoping against hope that maybe the whole invisible-to-everyone thing would work in his favor for once. Unsurprisingly, it didn't.

"Why?" Andre demanded viciously, crossing his arms. Anger had replaced the pain about halfway through seventh period.

"You'll have to be more specific." Robbie replied stubbornly. Why hadn't he just gone home sick? He _knew _Andre would end up confronting him. Oh god, he was such an idiot!

"You know what I mean."

"I'm not sure I do."

Groaning in frustration, Andre slammed Robbie's locker closed. Robbie barely had enough time to get his head out of the way in time.

"Hey!" Robbie complained.

"Don't 'hey' me! Why the hell did you break up with me?"

"Because I did! People break up all the time."

"Not for no reason!"

"Do you want a reason, really?"

"Yes!" Andre yelled, thankful that they alone in the hallway by now.

Robbie knew what he needed to say next. If he didn't end this once and for all, Andre would try and fix their relationship, whether he really wanted to or not. He was just a nice person like that. "Fine! Here's your reason. I. Don't. Like. You."

Andre unconsciously took a step back, shocked at Robbie's tone. Robbie usually _never _got this angry.

"Nobody else wanted to date me so I got desperate. If I would have known you were going to say yes I never would have asked you out! I tried to like you but I couldn't." Robbie was thankful for all of his acting classes. His voice didn't even quiver as he told the biggest lie of his life.

For a second, Andre just stared at Robbie, his words not quite registering. Then, Andre's expression hardened. "Fine. I won't bother you anymore."

Robbie forced himself to turn away. "Good."

And for the second time that day, Robbie walked away from the boy he loved.

* * *

Review please! The first draft for this chapter was like, 300 words so I added a lot of stuff and I'm not really sure how well it went lol

Oh, and to explain my page break, on the Victorious wiki Robbie/Andre is under the minor pairing section (which is understandable since it's not really popular -sniff-) under the couple name **Rondre**. -cough- I'm not trying to be mean but really? First fic + First vid = Right to name couple. I'd change it myself but I don't know how and knowing my luck I'd screw everything up.

I sound like a terrible person right now XP I was just a little miffed when I saw that. Sorry. On the upside, two of my Jade/Cat videos are linked on the newly renamed Jat page, so yay!

-needs a life-


End file.
